In the shingle art, it is known to cover hips, ridges, and rakes of a roof with shingles.
In the past, when a roof was being shingled with multiple-tab shingles, it was common to cut or tear a single tab of a multiple-tab shingle, severing the same from the rest of the shingle, and to then use that cut-away tab as a hip, ridge, or rake shingle.
However, as demand for different aesthetic effects became popular, wherein laminated shingles having different aesthetic effects became more popular, it became desirable to have the hip, ridge, or rake shingles be consistent with the same aesthetics as the shingles covering the rest of the roof. Such laminated shingles of the hip, ridge or rake type are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Des. 366,336; 4,835,929 and 6,494,010.